Prove It
by NuclearNebula
Summary: The Ultimate Lifeform had given him more then he had ever imagined. If only Sonic knew of how to repay him back.  Sonadow; Yaoi; Rated for slight non-gory blood and for sexual references.


**I wrote this as a bit of an 'insight story' to go along with a picture drawn by Sadic-shadow on deviantArt. If anyone would like the link to the picture that goes with this story, you may PM me or ask in a review.**

* * *

When he was told that he would need to confirm just how far his love would go for the black and red hedgehog, Sonic was at a loss for words. He knew that, yes, there had to be a way to prove how he felt. But at the same time, he thought, what could he possibly do that would go far beyond simply saying that he loved him out loud?

There weren't enough words that could be used explain his feelings.

He couldn't give Shadow enough touches, enough kisses that could properly describe just what it was he loved so much about him. It wasn't that he didn't feel Shadow hadn't earned such recognition, nothing at all like that.

The Ultimate Lifeform had given him more then he had ever imagined.

By his hand, Sonic had received a lover who knew him better then anyone else.

Received a handful of lustful afternoons and whispered nights that added up to an amount that no one else could ever hope to match up to.

And of course, he'd received the oath of knowing that Shadow's love for him was eternal. He would never leave, not for any reason unless it were to spare the blue hedgehog any pain or loss. Only then would he go.

If only Sonic knew of how to repay him back.

Several ideas went through his mind until finally, finally he felt that the perfect one was chosen.

Although, he would have to admit, that Shadow had been the one to boldly proclaim it as a suggestion in the first place.

He allowed his green-eyed partner the first carving.

It was with a great honor in his eyes that Sonic took the tiny pocketknife, and with shaking fingers, carved the word into Shadow's left arm, just beneath the top of his shoulder blade for all to see.

Wincing slightly, Shadow reached to touch the marking as blood began to gently run from his newly forming scar. It would never go away, this he knew, and that was the point of doing this act.

"...Does it hurt...?" Sonic's voice spoke meekly, worried for the other's feelings. He only was given a shake of the head before Shadow stood from the bed before pushing Sonic down on the bed, gently with a rough undertone.

"Turn around."

"...What?"

"Turn around. I'm marking you somewhere...else."

Feeling as though he were anchored to the bed, Sonic felt frozen before Shadow grunted with agitation and pulled him up, pushing him back down on his stomach as the bottom hedgehog wondered just where Shadow intended to put his scar.

All too soon, he figured it out.

The first letter hurt the most, a curved 'U' being cut into the deep-blue skin of his right buttock. A small yelp of pain jumped out his throat before he gripped the bedsheets tightly with both hands, balling them up into his fists as he tried hard to stifle the sounds that wanted to escape.

After the 'U' came the 'K', which only fanned the flames of pain that seemed to be bursting for a moment on his skin and in his nerves and through his blood.

By the time Shadow got to the 'E', the pain had turned almost into numbness that Sonic couldn't begin to describe. His mind wasn't where it should be. Blood was drawing itself from the freshly cut wounds, and a few droplets of red liquid dribbled onto his back. Shadow's own scar was bleeding more heavily then his own at the moment.

When the numbness subsided and left only blood and stinging in it's wake, Shadow stood from the bed and crossed his arms, smirking to himself at this little victory.

This was how Sonic had proven it, and there was no going back now.

Forcing himself to pull his body off the bed, Sonic's emerald eyes looked to Shadow and stared at the scar that still dribbled blood under his shoulder.

'SEME', it read in raw, reddened letters. Befitting for someone with the attitude the hedgehog displayed only to his beloved.

Sonic couldn't see his own very well, but he knew Shadow could, and once he stood fully, he turned to look at him with a bashful expression. Shadow's smirk only widened as he observed his lover.

'UKE', the scar read as the 'K' and the 'E' seemed to meld and mingle together momentarily through the blood that grew more prominent.

It was perfect.

He was perfect.

These scars, these 'tattoos' branded them as each other's for the rest of their lives.

Shadow intended to keep it that way, moving forward to capture the other's lips. It wouldn't be long before this would turn into something more, and that 'something more' could only grow into more wonderful days and more fleeting whispers of "I love you." and "I know."

This was their promise.


End file.
